An ever-increasing reliance on information and computing systems that produce, process, distribute, and maintain such information in its various forms, continues to put great demands on techniques for providing data storage and access to that data storage. Business or enterprise organizations can produce and retain large amounts of data. While data growth is not new, the pace of data growth has become more rapid, the location of data more dispersed, and linkages between data sets more complex.
An enterprise organization can implement a scheme to protect data located on various computing devices of the organization. An enterprise organization may use a number of disparate software applications directed to managing such data. However, certain interactions between the software applications may not be supported, such as when the software applications use different functionalities that are incompatible with one another. The enterprise organization may not discover this incompatibility until after some functionality is needed, such as during migration of data, where the incompatibility may possibly cause the enterprise organization to lose data.
While the present disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments of the present disclosure are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the present disclosure to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.